User talk:Animegeo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Enflame page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ZanthMan (talk) 02:14, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, that new page you created? Gotta go. Sorry, but it's unnoficial, and plus, there's no actual GAME. If it was a game, albeit a fangame, I would have allowed the page with a notice about it being fan media. However, it's not a game, we are not making pages for fanfics, so it has to go. Sorry. You can put it in a blog post if you like, but it has to come off of the mainspace. I'm deleting the page. Again, remaking it into a blog is fine. Just not as a page on the mainspace. TDD25 (talk) 04:27, July 21, 2013 (UTC) First of all, any Admin has the right to promote a user to Chat Mod. This includes BlueannaD, who as Admin, had the right to give Chat Mod to Decepticon Onslaught. I have spoken with Decepticon Onslaught about this. As for your ban, it was over after a few minutes. Now, for the fact about rules, I'm not sure what was said. Rule of thumb is, listen to the Admin(s) in chat. Certain rules are well known and go without saying, like the no swearing or no character stretching rules. However, if there IS a rule you have a question about, ask me about it. TDD25 (talk) 05:52, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Learn your place Alright. i've had enough. im deleting them becuase they cludder up my talk page. and becuase you keep doing this i don't know what else to do but.. you ban has been extended to two week and if you keep this i will continue to extened it. Dr.Clef (talk) 23:35, December 4, 2013 (UTC) ... You are being Banned for 2 weeks and you know why... you can't post that kind of stuff on people pages... I've heard what you have been saying to Dr. Clef and DinonerdDC, and to say the least, I am not pleased. For disrespecting/not obeying myself, an Admin, and a fellow Chat Mod, your ban has increased to a month. You say something disrespectful to me about this on my talk page, and we will increase this ban even further. I may remove this if you learn to behave yourself and/or if I am in a good mood during Christmas time. You have been warned. Proraptor715, Heaven's Catastrophe (talk) 00:01, December 5, 2013 (UTC) For justice. ...I will also remove it if I am told to. Sooo... yeah... Proraptor715, Heaven's Catastrophe (talk) 00:02, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Talk pages say everythng. Well, from what I heard, almost. Proraptor715, Heaven's Catastrophe (talk) 00:11, December 5, 2013 (UTC) (Don't forget the signature bro) Enough arguing, Accept your ban until it expires. You will continue to expand your ban the further you drag this out. It is your own fault. Get some respect. It is only logical. Ultimate Shockwave (talk) 00:11, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I am merely pointing out that either way, you will continue to get your ban extended the more you argue. And of course I believe Dr. Clef. He has less of a history than you of rude behavior. One more thing. DONT TRY TO SIDE WITH ME WHILE THIS IS GOING ON. I INCREASED YOUR BAN. NOT DR.CLEF. *Rage Mode Deactivated* Proraptor715, Heaven's Catastrophe (talk) 00:18, December 5, 2013 (UTC) My argument stands. You have a history of rude behavior. Dr. Clef does not. Now, ENOUGH. Or as I said, your ban will be extended. Ultimate Shockwave (talk) 00:20, December 5, 2013 (UTC) We are not starting a war as the title says we are not starting a war. i have inscreaced your banDr.Clef (talk) 00:22, December 5, 2013 (UTC) No, I didn't give a reason for EXTENDING the ban. If you check, there was a reason for the initial ban. TDD25 (talk) 08:35, December 24, 2013 (UTC) hey send me a message if u get this (from krona123)